ill
by Sisco
Summary: One Shot. KakaIru. Kakashi catches the cold and Iruka is the only around able to take care of him. What has the this world come to?


Ill

By: Sisco

Beta: ZheM and therayneproject

Disclaimers: I don't own Iruka or Kakashi. They both belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

XXX

"You're irritating me, Kakashi. Shut up already!" An obviously, very annoyed Chuunin demanded of his silver-haired charge. "Every year, it's the same thing. You catch a cold and then you act immature about it. It's not like it's the end of the world for you, you know?"

Kakashi feigned hurt as he stared at his lover's back. When he wouldn't even get a glance from the Chuunin, he decided to give a half-hearted glare. "But I don't want to be in bed, Iruka. I can't be with you like this…," he murmured dishearteningly. He noticed the other's shoulders droop in defeat (so he thought) and a hopeful glee pronounced itself in his visible eye, but was gone as soon as it had appeared.

Iruka was scowling at himAt him, the_ perfect angel! _He almost had the nerve to make his eyes water. But then, he just gave a giddy smirk and opened his arms like a child beckoning for a hug from his father or mother. "Iruka, love, please? Don't make me stay in bed."

The chocolate haired man scoffed as he moved away and entered the kitchen. "Nice try, Kakashi. As soon as you eat your soup, you're going to sleep."

Kakashi glared at the vacant spot his lover had been standing at earlier, as if it was the floor's fault for not persuading Iruka's feet to move toward him instead of the kitchen. He looked up when the Chuunin returned and opened his mouth; set to give another excuse about why he shouldn't be in bed when something liquid hot touched his tongue. "Ack!" He coughed uncontrollably as the substance slid down his throat and into his stomach. "Thath hoth," Kakashi whimpered, lolling his tongue out of his mouth to let it cool. "Youth didth thath on purpoth."

The younger man couldn't help but chuckle in amusement. He leaned forward and gave the Copy-nin's tongue a peck. "There. Better?"

Kakashi debated on saying 'no' so he would get another peck, or better, a one-on-one battle with tongues. He was practically drooling at the thought and could almost guarantee it'd make him feel better faster than the steaming, hot soup. However, he just gave a curt nod and crossed his arms over his chest in a sulking manner. "Yes." He stuck his lower lip out and turned his head away.

"Come on now, Kakashi. You need to finish your soup. It'll make you feel better later." Iruka tried to give his best, sweet motherly tone. "Then maybe later you can…"

The Jounin snorted as he turned back toward his lover. "_You'd_ make me feel better faster." He was proud of himself for finally stating his thoughts to the other. He opened his arms again, hoping Iruka would finally just give in and let him have his way with the caramel Chuunin. He gave a lecherous grin as Iruka placed the bowl of soup aside on the nightstand and sighed.

"You're hopeless, Kakashi," Iruka stated before he finally straddled the older man's lap and nuzzled his chin. "How's this," he asked softly, his warm breath washing over Kakashi's pale skin.

Kakashi went in for the kill, wrapping his arms tightly around the Chuunin and breathing in his scent. "Perfect," he hummed happily. "I'm already feeling better." He started to plant wet kisses all over Iruka's face and neck and was very pleased to hear the pleading whimpers escaping those gorgeous lips. It took all his strength to not just take those luscious lips and swallow those eager pleas. He grasped his lover's ponytail holder and pulled it from its place and moaned softly as tresses of dark hair pillowed against his and Iruka's cheeks. Kakashi muttered wantonly into Iruka's ear. "Mine."

The word brushed pleasantly over Iruka's ear, causing him to shudder within Kakashi's embrace.

Within minutes, they were naked, Iruka riding on top of Kakashi and moaning his name wantonly.

Kakashi held onto his lover's waist, lifting him when he needed to be lifted, rocking him when he needed to be rocked. It continued in this fashion until Iruka couldn't take it anymore and leaned forward, burying his face into Kakashi's pillow as he cried out his release all over his lover's stomach and chest. Kakashi grunted as the younger man's muscles clinched around him, forcing himself to release as well and mark the man above him as his once again.

They laid like that for several minutes before Iruka crawled to the other side of the bed and slouched miserably. He gave a sneeze and moaned with indignation. "Kakashiiiii," he growled. "That's the last time we have sex when you have a cold."

The silver haired-Jounin grinned awkwardly and tried to pacify his lover by wrapping his arms around the smaller frame and bringing him down to lie with him again. "That's funny. I feel better than ever." Kakashi gave a devious grin as he planted a kiss on Iruka's temple. "I guess it's my turn to take care of you."

Iruka went considerably paler. When it meant Kakashi would take care of him, it usually involved sex, sex, and even more sex. He shuddered. "Erm…Kakashi," he asked feebly. "Can't we just…relax?"

Kakashi feigned innocence as he thought about this. "Sure, Iruka-love. Anything you want." He grinned as he nuzzled the back of Iruka's neck.

The Chuunin sighed with relief, already allowing his sick-induced mind to carry him off into dream land, when he was abruptly flipped over onto his back with a gasp. "Kakashi?"

"I didn't say for how long though," Kakashi grinned wickedly as they started another round of hot, get well, sex.

The End

A/N: Mwhahaha!! X3 I'm proud of myself. I didn't get explicit with the junk. XDDD -pats self on back-

I liked this one!! Lol Yaoi!!! Lol anyway, yeah. Jan e –ZheM-


End file.
